marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Surtur
Surtur was a fire demon and a malevolent being who rules over Muspelheim, the realm of fire. He was prophesied to have initiated the Asgardian apocalypse of Ragnarök, and due to a series of events resulting from Odin's disappearance, he was able to fulfill that prophecy. Biography ''Thor: Ragnarok ''To be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Fire Demon Physiology:' Surtur was one of the most powerful beings in the Nine Realms and the cosmos, powerful enough to challenge and almost overpower Thor even in a weakened and battered form; however, in his limping, weakened state he eventually proved to be weak enough for the Asgardian Prince to defeat him using superior skill. Upon being resurrected by the Eternal Flame, Surtur's powers were immeasurably increased, with him single-handedly bringing Ragnarök to Asgard and destroying the incredibly powerful Hela herself fairly easily. He was even deemed capable of destroying the Space Stone alongside Asgard, had Loki not retrieved it. This makes him one of the most powerful beings in the Nine Realms and the cosmos, with Odin being the only confirmed being to surpass his might. **'Pyrogenesis:' As a Fire Demon, Surtur can generate massive waves of fiery energy from his Twilight Sword to engulf his targets in flames. This fire was strong enough that in his weakened state, he was able to force Thor using his hammer back and make him struggle. Upon reaching his full might, Surtur's flames could engulf the whole of Asgard itself. **'Superhuman Strength:' Even while weakened, Surtur was still strong enough to challenge Thor, after being restored to his true form from the Eternal Flame, Surtur regained full strength and was tremendously increased to incalculable superhuman levels, to the point that he effortlessly swatted away a leaping Hulk and even fairly quickly destroyed Hela herself who stalemated both a full powered Thor and Valkyrie. However, Surtur was notably not as strong as Odin even in his true form, as the latter was successfully able to defeat him and take away his Eternal Flame. **'Invulnerability' Surtur's weakened level of durability is already great enough to withstand blows from Thor using Mjolnir, taking a full-power electric charged hammer blow to the head to kill him, but after being revived from the Eternal Flame, he became practically invulnerable, only slightly turning from Hulk's leaping blow, and being barely affected by Hela piercing him with many over sized blades. However, he, despite his true form, is still vulnerable to beings of superior power like Odin, who defeated him so grievously that Surtur remained in a battered and limping state for half a million years. Abilities *'Expert Swordsman:' Surtur was skilled at combatively utilizing his massive flaming Twilight Sword, using it to swiftly slice apart Asgardian palaces and to destroy Hela. Equipment *'Twilight Sword:' A large, burning blade seemingly made up of fire. It can shoot flames to engulf any enemy and grows with Surtur after he had been revived. It's tremendously strong, enough so to destroy Asgard entirely when Surtur brought about Ragnarök by plunging his blade into the ground, shattering Asgard and everything on it, killing Hela in one strike, something Thor's hammer was incapable of doing. *'Crown of Surtur:' A burning crown that holds Surtur's being. When removed, it turns a dull black/grayish color and Surtur's body disappears. It is also Surtur's source of power. When combined with the Eternal Flame, Surtur becomes powerful enough to swiftly destroy a realm as powerful as Asgard. *'Eternal Flame:' The Eternal Flame is an ever-burning fire which was originally kept in Odin's Vault. After Hela uses it to revive her old warriors and wolf, Fenris, it was ultimately used by Loki to revive Surtur and bring about Ragnarök. By placing the Crown of Surtur in the Eternal Flame, the fire giant was able to destroy Asgard completely with his overwhelming power. Relationships *Odin Borson - Enemy; deceased. *Thor Odinson - Enemy and killer. *Hela Odinsdottir - Enemy; deceased. *Loki Laufeyson - Resurrector and predecessor; deceased. *Valkyrie - Enemy by association. *Hulk - Enemy. *Fire Demons - Servants. *Fire Dragon - Servant. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **''Thor: Ragnarok'' (First appearance) - Taika Waititi and Clancy Brown (voice) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Surtur, Helmut Zemo, Loki, and Thanos are the only villains whose plans were successful to any extent, as Surtur managed to fulfill his destiny of destroying Asgard and bringing about Ragnarök, even at the cost of his own life. Gallery ''Thor: Ragnarok'' To be added Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Thor characters Category:Rulers Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Characters with Fire Generation Category:Characters with Fire Manipulation Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased Category:Heroes